A cymbal rod adjusting and locating mechanism is a connecting structure connected to between a cymbal rod and a cymbal stand pole; it not only enables mounting of the cymbal rod and accordingly a cymbal installed thereon to the cymbal stand pole, but also provides a means for adjusting the cymbal's position and orientation. With the cymbal rod adjusting and locating mechanism, a user can conveniently adjust the cymbal or any other musical instrument installed on the cymbal stand pole to a position most suitable for play.
FIG. 1 shows a first conventional cymbal rod adjusting and locating mechanism, which mainly includes a union 90 mounted to an upper end of a cymbal stand pole 51, and a cymbal rod holder 91 rotatably received in and connected to the union 90. The cymbal rod holder 91 is rotatably held to the union 90 via a locating screw 92, so that a cymbal rod 50 held in the cymbal rod holder 91 can be adjusted to different angles relative to the cymbal stand pole 51. A pressing screw 93 is provided on the cymbal rod holder 91. By tightening the pressing screw 93, the cymbal rod 50 is fixedly clamped in the cymbal rod holder 91. However, the illustrated first conventional cymbal rod adjusting and locating mechanism is uneasy to operate because it includes two separate screws, namely, the locating screw 92 and the pressing screw 93, for adjusting the cymbal rod's angular position and fixing the cymbal rod to the adjusted position, respectively. To solve this problem, another conventional cymbal rod adjusting and locating mechanism is developed to include only one single means for adjusting and clamping the cymbal rod to an adjusted position.
Please refer to FIG. 2. The second conventional cymbal rod adjusting and locating mechanism uses only one screw 94 to connect and lock the union 90 and the cymbal rod holder 91 to each other, so that the adjustment of the cymbal rod to different angular positions relative to the cymbal stand pole and the locating of the cymbal rod to the adjusted position can be completed at the same time by operating only one locating means, that is, the screw 94. While the second conventional cymbal rod adjusting and locating mechanism can be operated with reduced procedures to achieve both the adjusting and the locating of the cymbal rod, it becomes loose and unstable when the screw 94 is loosened therefrom for adjusting the angular position of the cymbal rod. This condition prevents a user from smoothly handling the whole adjusting and locating mechanism while parts and components thereof tend to become damaged due to incorrect locating when the screw 94 is retightened. In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks, it is necessary to improve the conventional cymbal rod adjusting and locating mechanisms.